


Moving Day

by avesarchive



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, f&fgiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesarchive/pseuds/avesarchive
Summary: Moving is hard. So is proposing.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).



> this is a gift for my friend elle_nic. we met on discord and this is part of a Secret Santa-esque fantiction exchange. one-shot because this was so much fun but expanding on it would be impossible. cucala. mer chrysler. xoxo avery j.
> 
> merry christmas, my lesbians
> 
> p.s: this is my first (solo and published) fic please be gentle and my friend Bri helped with grammar

“Life is short, babe. But also terribly and insufferably long. So be a toothbrush!”

A voicemail that did not need to be heard at three in the morning. Andy was not one to ignore her girlfriend’s obvious pleas for help when it came to moving. Andy couldn’t rush over to Midtown that early, so she texted Emily. She would be there at around noon, give or take a few hours. To ensure that their newfound house in Boston had everything set up. From electricity, to seeing that the furniture was present in the house.

It’s a good thing the supers of the apartment building they currently lived in let them leave their furniture behind. There was no way they could lug studio apartment furniture into a two story house on the water in Cape Cod.

“Em, where are we putting all of this. . .garbage?”

“First off, my vintage beanie babies are prized possessions. I shall let you know that I have won many awards for these. They will be worth something someday!”

Coffee was running through Emily’s body. It was all she consumed for the past forty-eight hours. Time management on her own responsibilities was never her forte. That’s the life of Emily Grace Charlton, former assistant of the infamous fashion magazine CEO, Miranda Priestly. 

Andy’s pale petals pursed, head shaking softly. This should have been expected behavior from her loving girlfriend. It emphasized how perfectly opposite they were to one another, even in the most minute ways. Emily always put her needs last, gently revealing how her mindset was always that people came before herself. Whereas Andy would understand that it’s perfectly ok be selfish at some points. But this wasn’t time for not being useful and analyzing her loving partner of five years, was it? 

So, without being asked, Andy began to place Emily’s plush toys in bleak cardboard boxes. Her slender digits narrowly avoided bending the pristine vermillion and chartreuse labels of the plushies. Less than five feet away from the older woman. Emily shook her head, placing her shoulder-length locks in a loose sock bun. Limbs were brought above her head to stretch, a soft pop audible from her elbows. 

The crinkling of newspaper and the soft curses of Emily were the only sounds in the apartment, which was unusual for the constant yelling about who bought the monthly subscription to the TLC television network, and used the address of the other. It wasn’t their routine, and this continued to overwork Emily’s fragile mindset. Blinking back tears, the woman forced herself to avoid her exhaustion. She could sleep on the plane to Boston, and eat at the airport. 

God, sleep sounded great. 

Andy simply mumbled that she needed some food from the fridge, standing up after hours of kneeling on the floor, the soft pitter-patter of her knitted socks were almost silent. Forefingers grasped onto the nitid handle of the stainless steel refrigerator, 

Andy finally placed her doting gaze on the love of her life, seeing the tense frame of the other woman. Emily’s achromatic jeans were tattered and ripped, her eye-bags were dark and prominent compared to the other days where they were barely visible. Andy wondered how to help someone that couldn’t accept assistance from anyone? 

But Emily’s haggard appearance never dulled the absolute love in Andy’s heart for the woman. 

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

On the day they first laid eyes on each other, a soft voice in their minds rung true. “You’re going to marry this woman, and love her for the rest of your days.”

And this remained factual. After the duo’s termination from Runway, months of no communication occurred. Until five years ago, when Emily called her, in the midst of a panic attack. It seems that being fired after years of bending over backwards for someone, loving them more than the world, ultimately causes a breakdown. 

Without Miranda, Emily was completely isolated from the world. There was nothing to her but Miranda. But no one understood that struggle more than Andy. A thirty second phone call let Andy know everything. 

People often noticed that they truly helped each other over the abusive workload given to the duo by their former boss. And this was how their official close bond began. It wasn’t long before they were together for everything. birthdays, girls night, weddings, etc. Neither of them asked to start dating each other. They just knew that labels weren’t needed to define what they were.

Love was all they ever truly needed from one another, and this is what counted.

That wasn’t to say that they didn’t do normal couple things. They had public displays of affection, date night, and most of all, enough fond memories to last them a lifetime. 

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

The decision to move in with each other was quite rushed, and occurred one year ago, after Emily was officially removed from Miranda’s life,

“I gave everything up for her, Andy. I was willing to die for her, if that made her happy,”

“Em. . .you know this isn’t a healthy relationship to have with anyone. I believe Miranda knew it too. . .”

“That doesn’t mean it hurts any less. . .”

“Move in with me, Emily. Let’s make our own memories, and forget the soul crushing people we used to know. Seeing you like this destroys my soul.”

Emily was hesitant, hands shaking, trying to process the life altering question that was given to her. “But. . .your job? What about our lives?”

Andy pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, a soft click of her tongue becoming barely audible. “A new magazine is forming in Boston. They’re a subset of the newspaper, the Boston Times. I’m working for the Newspaper, and they would love to have someone with your expertise help.” 

A silence from both women went on for an unspecified amount of time, waiting for Emily’s answer.

“I would follow you anywhere.” And that promise held true. They began to look for houses, finally sealing the deal on a house six months ago. The couple put in their two week notices, and had already bought furniture for their new house on the cape. 

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

What Emily didn’t notice was the ring.

Andy bought the ring months ago, the day after her video call interview with her new boss. It was a standard interview, with basic questions about pay grade, requirements, qualifications necessary to be an asset to the new company, etc.

Retail therapy was a great way to celebrate, no? 

So there was Andrea Sachs, in the middle of a Tiffany & Co. jewelry store, looking and looking to find the perfect ring. Until she found it.

Andy bought it that day, and struggled to figure out how in the world she should ask her Em. But the time felt right, that the world could understand their love. And there was no time like the present. A soft smirk became evident on the features of Andy, the velvet cube stimulating her fingers with delight and anxiety. Today was going to be the day that changed everything. 

Emily was still in her haze of packing her sentimental items, moving on from the stuffed animals to her photos albums. A soft tap on Emily’s shoulder woke her up from her daze, a soft yelp escaping her salmon hued lips. 

“Don’t do that An-”

And that’s when her viridescent orbs darted to the cobalt velveteen cube. Neither woman could speak, as they both began to sob, the label that was once unknown finally glued to the duo. Betrothed to be married. 

There was no beat, no melody. Tears continued to fall down Emily's face, finally aware of how blessed she was, Andy chose to break the sound of sniffling and joyful sobbing.

“I love you, Em. You’re my sun, moon, and stars. You make my life complete. Take my hand, and let’s ride off into the sunset.”


End file.
